Forgotten Plans
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: Cinder has an elaborate plan for all of Remnant. But all that goes to waste when she goes into a coma. Ruby feels somewhat responsible, and visits Cinder while she recovers. When Cinder wakes up, all she remembers is the red-head from her dreams; and she forgets her plans...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my friend ARMV7****!**

**May you all take a look at his trash! ;) No seriously, go give his stories a read. They might just make you 'fall' for this trash pairing.**

* * *

><p>Ruby leapt out of the way of an incoming strike; twisting her body to propel her deadly scythe, Crescent Rose, into the chest of the Beowolf.<p>

She stopped and panted for breath, waiting for more Grimm to attack.

But there were none.

Or, at least, there were none in one piece.

A dozen Beowolves littered the ground around her, mixed with casings from her 'sweetheart'.

"Bravo! Well done, Miss Rose; you are becoming a great huntress! You killed them with precision and speed! Why, that was much like the time I was surrounded and –"

The bell rang, saving everyone from enduring another one of his 'heroic tales'.

Port looked around, bewildered by the sudden absence of students.

* * *

><p>It was the week after team RWBY had the sad and emotional battle over The World of Remnant (Weiss's nemesis in board games)<p>

"Wow, Rubes; didn't know you could pull a move like that!"

"Oh please; her stance was all wrong and she could have killed them faster."

"She did do surprisingly well."

And the conversation continued thus, until Yang had a brilliant idea.

"Ruby! Let's go get you something as a victory meal!"

Ruby instantly perked up. "Oh! Can we go get cookies?!"

Weiss scoffed. "If you wanted to go get dessert, please do not call it 'a meal'."

Yang grinned. "But I didn't call it a _meal_. I called it a VICTORY MEAL!"

Yang and Ruby high-fived, and they rushed towards the nearest vending machine.

"I swear I live with children…." Weiss muttered.

Blake just smirked and followed Ruby and Yang; hoping to get something out of this deal.

"Oh, the strawberry one!" Ruby said, pointing towards the enticing cookie stored in its metal container.

"Ha-ha, sure thing Rubes! Just let me put the money in it…" Yang grabbed a few Liens and inserted it into the machine.

Ruby and Yang waited for a tense 5.7 seconds…then: Their money slowly slid back out.

"What?" Yang inserted it again, but the same thing happened. Yang frowned and punched the machine. "Come on, dang it! Rubes wants her cookie and you are going to get it for her!"

After a few moments of Yang putting the money in, it sliding back out, and her cursing, Yang kicked the machine over.

"YOU PIECE OF [expletive deleted] TRASH! YOU NEED TO GO TO [several colorful words later] THE DUMP!"

She picked up the machine (much to the rest of her teams horror) and chucked it across the room.

Yang was storming down the hall before the machine even landed.

* * *

><p>But this is where it gets interesting.<p>

See, there happened to be a certain raven-haired lady that was watching them.

This little 'Red' might be more trouble than she had originally thought.

"Hey Cinder, should we watch where they go?"

Cinder glared at the team as they walked down the hall. "No…I'll be watching them for now."

RWBY stopped in front of a vending machine, and they appeared to be having trouble.

The loud blonde was yelling, and Mercury snickered. "Sheesh, she needs to learn to can it…"

Cinder turned to shush him when Emerald yelled, "Look out!" at Cinder.

Had Cinder been more aware, she would have easily avoided the metal object that was chucked her direction.

But she wasn't, and so the vending machine collided with her head; knocking her to the ground and making her instantly dizzy and groggy. Her vision was going, and she only saw a flutter of rose petals fall by her head as she blinked slowly, stupidly; trying to process what that liquid was that was getting into her eyes.

She saw a blurry outline of someone with a red cloak leaning over her, before her world went cold and dark.

* * *

><p>It stayed like that for a while.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is only like, a little jump start in this fic. It is going to be maybe a two-shot or three-shot. Depends on how long I make the chapters. I will hopefully write more soon, but until then: Peace! Jackie out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Very-Freaking-Short-Chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Beep…beep…beep….<em>

The monitors beeped and hummed, all trying to do their job of keeping Cinder alive.

As it turns out, getting hit by an oversized vending machine by one of the strongest persons in Beacon was not a good idea.

When Yang threw the machine, it collided with Cinder's head; knocking her out.

Or, at least, that's what they thought…

Ruby heard the yelling, and when she looked up; she saw Cinder's body go flying down the hallway.

Ruby would have normally not wanted to see so much blood…again…but she had to save her!

Ruby had used her semblance and picked up the bigger woman. Ruby ignored how heavy she was, (not implying Cinder as fat; Ruby's muscles are just tiny) and rushed towards the infirmary.

They immediately took Cinder straight into surgery to keep her brain from swelling.

And so Ruby and the rest of her team anxiously had waited until she was out of surgery.

And that's what brings us to our current moment; Yang and Ruby asking about Cinder.

The doctor sighed. "As it turns out, she must have not activated her Aura; because she is in a coma."

Yang's jaw dropped. "A…com…a coma? For how long?"

He shrugged. "It all depends. And during surgery, part of the brain that holds the memories was damaged. If she wakes up, we will know how much was affected."

Ruby frowned. "If she wakes up? Why wouldn't she wake up?"

They all glanced at Cinder peacefully sleeping, a small smirk on her face. Cinder's head was wrapped in bandages; keeping the area clean while the stitches healed.

"That is hard to say; there are many different factors that go into how long coma patients have until they wake up.

"For instance, if she had nobody to wake up to, it would take longer. The subconscious knows that there are people it wants to see again, and it will automatically wake up. Or, it could want to wake up but something here is keeping if from doing so. Really, there is no specific way to tell." The doctor said.

Yang sat down on a chair, covering her face with her hands. "You mean I might just have caused someone to go into a coma for who-knows-how-long!"

Ruby wasn't sure what to do with this. Usually Yang was the one to comfort her, and so she laid an awkward hand on Yang's shoulder. "It's all right Yang... I'll visit her so she won't be lonely. When she wakes up she will forgive you; I know it!"

Weiss walked in the small white room and scoffed. "Ruby, you are a terrible liar. Come on Yang; you and Blake have a partner class soon."

Yang jumped up. "Oh crap, I forgot!"

She ran out of the room, and the occupants could hear her muffled voice yelling, "I'M COMING BLAAAAAAAKKKE!"

Weiss was about to say something to Ruby, but her scroll went off.

"Hello, Weiss Schnee speaking." And then she walked down the hall, talking about something that was completely lost on Ruby.

This left her and the-….wait, where was the doctor?

He was gone; no trace of him anywhere.

Ruby sighed and sat down next to Cinder's bed. "I guess it's just you and me now. I'm sorry you're hurt, but it makes talking to you so much easier."

Ruby had always wanted to talk to the mysterious woman, and talk Ruby did.

She talked about the weather, sports, who was getting beat up by Yang, who Weiss was yelling at that day (which was usually her), and what book Blake was reading.

It stayed like that for a while.

* * *

><p>After a time, the rest of team RWBY noticed the consistent lack of Ruby around.<p>

But that was fine by them.

Weiss was happy that the little bundle of un-coordinated energy wasn't around to ruin anything.

Blake was happy that the never-ending sound of Ruby gushing over weapons and random things.

And Yang (be as she may her sister) was happy that Ruby wasn't around to constantly pester her. After all, Yang had basically raised her, and needed a break.

Ruby was happy to have someone who didn't yell at her.

She was happy to have someone who had a legitimate reason for ignoring her, not just reading a book.

And she was happy to not have to deal with someone embarrassing her and making puns at her expense.

...

All in all; it was a good tradeoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following! If I had a cake, we could all share it. Or I could keep it, because CAKE!<strong>

**…whichever. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I wasn't exactly expecting such a response to this story! THANK YOU!**

**You all are amazing, and thanks for the reviews and follows!**

* * *

><p>Days and weeks passed. Those weeks were turning into months.<p>

That's right. A whole three months since Cinder got clocked on the head.

Team RWBY still visited from time to time; but it was still the same.

Cinder sleeping with a passive look on her face.

The doctors were still monitoring her brain functions, and decided that she was not in a danger of dying.

What they did notice was that every time a certain red head visited, her brain functions would start speeding up.

And so the doctors were always encouraged to find the red cloaked girl visiting Cinder.

She would read to her sometimes, but mostly she would just talk.

The rest of Cinder's team had left Beacon a long time ago; saying that their parents didn't think it safe for them. (Even though the doctors thought something was shifty about them)

Cinder would have been left alone…and if she woke up, it would have been bad.

But Ruby was always there. Always talking. Always and forever, right there for her.

* * *

><p>One thing Ruby had noticed over time was that she had grown attached to the woman.<p>

She could go on and on about her day, but she really liked to just watch Cinder.

I know it might sound a bit creepy, but this is Ruby we're talking about.

She didn't care about that.

She cared that the only person who ever seemed to need her was unable to talk to her. Unable to eat like a normal person.

Unable to do anything other than sleep for months.

Just today, the doctors said they were glad she was visiting her.

Just like they do every day.

"I guess you need me here; huh?" Ruby said to the black-haired lady.

Cinder, as always, didn't respond.

"That's okay. I don't mind if you don't answer me. The others don't answer me anyways, so it's okay." Ruby sat down on the chair by the bed and sighed.

"Today we had a weapons class, and I lost a part for Crescent Rose…I looked all over, but didn't find it."

Cinder's eyes moved. A usual occurrence when Ruby talked to her.

If you wanted to know, Ruby thought that Cinder liked it when she talked.

She sometimes got this small smile, and Ruby knew that some part of Cinder was glad Ruby was there.

"It seems we are the same. You lost your consciousness, and I lost my sweetheart.

"It's all good, though. I know nobody else wants to talk to you…but I do."

It was true. Cinder was very menacing at times when she was awake.

Everyone who had the displeasure of meeting her walked away trembling with fear.

Cinder was the school 'evil girl'. Though why she was called girl was anybody's guess.

Cinder just walked and talked with this dominance over others. She knew who the better was, and she made sure you knew it too.

For Ruby to visit her was some sort of irony. Had Cinder been awake, she probably would have made Ruby afraid of her.

But now, after so long, Ruby wasn't afraid of her. Even if she woke up and started throwing fireballs.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you later. Stay safe, okay?"

Ruby knew she might seem crazy to talk to someone who never answered back, but really; if you could talk to someone about all of your problems and have them just answer back with a small smile, I think you would do the same.

And so Ruby left for class, not knowing that today would be the change of _everything_.

* * *

><p>The nurse, Ms. Joy,* walked in a couple hours after Ruby left.<p>

She checked all of the monitors, a usual routine for her.

Body functions, working like normal…nerve functions, all operating well…brain functions, operating….wait.

What was this? It said it was fluctuating. It normally did this, but it usually stopped nearly immediately.

This time, its conscious levels were rapidly going up and down; much like a vivid dream.

A dream that she might just wake up out of…

"Doctor Jenkins, Patient 12 is waking up!" She called over the radio.

"She's what?" Said a perplexed voice.

Joy turned around and smiled thankfully at the confused red head. "Oh good, Ruby! Just go over and talk to her; try and coax her to wake up.

"Doctor, we need you here in case she tries to do anything." Joy called again.

A doctor came in and checked Cinder's vitals. "She appears to be nearing consciousness. Ruby, just talk to her like normal."

Ruby quickly sat down next to Cinder. "C-cinder? If you are listening, do you think you want to wake up?

"You have been sleeping for a long time now…maybe you want to open your eyes and wake up?" Ruby said.

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold here. I was tired of it.<p>

I was used to the cold and dark. Some part of me said that I was usually around it.

I don't know why though.

All I heard was my Rose talking to me…just like she normally did.

It was so dull and gray here; but her voice was a soothing color on everything.

It made me feel calm and at peace. Another thing my body told me I hadn't had much of.

Wait…

Rose's voice…it was asking me something.

Something I wanted to do…what was it?

My brain felt slow and sluggish.

Wake up, brain!

Oh! That was it; that's what Rose was asking me to do!

She wanted me to wake up…

But wait…how was I supposed to do that….?

I groaned and took a breath.

Wait, was that normal?

It feels like I haven't done that in a while…

What is going on?

"Just open your eyes…it's okay; I'm right here…just like always…"

Okay…but weren't my eyes open already?

I tried to open them, but they felt like something was keeping them closed…

"You can do it Cinder; I believe in you!"

I smiled slightly. Rose always said that…

* * *

><p>And she was right.<p>

Because right then Cinder opened her eyes.

She instantly shut them, because of a glaring light shining in them.

"She appears to be perfectly fine…"

Cinder wondered who that was. It wasn't the soft voice of her Rose…

She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw the face of an older man with a kind face.

"_I bet he's not kind at all…"_

She frowned. _"Why would I think that?"_

"C-cinder?" Said another voice.

But this voice Cinder knew. She turned her head to the right and saw a small girl, about 15, sitting in a chair holding her hand.

The red head smiled so wide, Cinder thought her face might break. "Cinder! You're awake; I knew you could do it!"

Cinder's jaw dropped. _This_ was Rose?!

She was not at all what she thought of her.

She was better.

Cinder opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

A woman on her left with brown hair and kind eyes gave her a glass of water. "Here you go; you must be thirsty…"

And thirsty she was.

She drank that so fast, the kind woman made her slow down.

"You need to be careful; you have been asleep for a long time now."

Cinder paused. Was that why she was in the dark for so long?

Rose gently coughed, looking at Cinder. "You got hit and then you went to sleep. Don't you remember?"

Cinder paused and thought about…nothing.

There was nothing to think of. Her mind drew a blank.

She knew she was Cinder, she knew Rose was Rose, she knew that Rose was nice, and nothing else.

Not her age, birthday, and whatever else people think of.

Favorite color, favorite food…all of it; gone.

She looked up at Rose with frightened eyes. "Gone…"

Her voice was scratchy and rough; not what it should have been.

But what was that anymore?

Rose gave her a slightly horrified/sad look before smiling brightly at her.

"It's okay. I'll help you get them back."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this happened. I still blame ARMV7 for getting me into this dumpster in the first place…<strong>

***I would like to thank Arieko for coming up with Joy as her name. I needed a name and he delivered! Tip of the hat to you!**

**Reviews are welcome, and I thank you to everyone who is reading this! You rule!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Arieko. His stories are amazing, just go take a look!**

**He specifically asked for a lemon in this chapter, so watch out!**

**This chapter is especially fluffy; so I hope you like it! Anyway, on to the story:**

* * *

><p>"And do you know who I am?"<p>

Cinder looked right at Ozpin and shrugged. "Nope, sorry."

Ozpin nodded and stood up from the chair by her bed. "I understand. It is completely okay. You have been in a rough time of life, and waking up to find you don't remember any of it probably isn't helping."

Cinder nodded. "Yeah…I don't even remember how old I am…" She looked up at Ozpin, trying to get some information from him.

Ozpin smirked and took a drink from his mug. "Your file says you are 17…but I think your real age is much higher than that."

Cinder was still wearing a hospital gown, and her head was still bandaged with fresh gauze. Her hair was a little mussed up from being in a bed all the time, and she looked a little paler than she used to. Ozpin looked at her, searching her face for any sign of recognition or remembrance.

But all he got was a confused look, as if trying to figure out how old she must be.

"I have some things to do, but I will tell Ruby that she can come visit you now." Ozpin said.

Cinder's face brightened a bit, and her eyes got some hope and light in them. "That would be fine…"

Cinder didn't really want to tell him that whenever the red-head was by her, her heart beat faster and she just couldn't wait for it to happen again.

Of course, Ozpin was a great Hunter not for his brawn but for his brain, and he knew exactly why she was excited. Maybe even before she knew herself…

Rose was the one reason that Cinder hadn't fallen back into a coma. Rose was the ONLY one who never seemed to give her angry looks and mutter of 'how she earned it by being a Not-Very-Nice-Word'.

Cinder had no idea how bad she was before the accident.

She just knew that Rose was there for her, and that was all that mattered.

Cinder heard footsteps, and noticed Ozpin leaving the room.

Ozpin was nice, but he seemed to know something she didn't.

"_Which is probably true..."_ Cinder realized.

Just then, Cinder caught a glimpse of something red floating down next to her bed.

Cinder smiled slightly and held out a hand.

**[Careful, Lemon ahead!]**

* * *

><p>Cinder caught the rose petal that fluttered into her hand, a smile changing her face from what normally would be called a glareevil look/seductive-eye-laser into an I-am-so-happy look.

Cinder heard coughing to her right and spotted Rose…Rose held a lemon in her hand and her face was contorted into a pucker.

"Gah…too sour!" She shivered and chucked the lemon into the trashcan by the bed. "I don't think I'll ever eat another lemon again!"

**[Okay, you guys are clear: no more lemons. I hope you are satisfied, Arieko!]**

Ruby was happy to see Cinder looking better and smiling.

"You feel any better? Are any memories coming back?" Ruby asked, sitting down and leaning forward expectantly.

Cinder gazed into Rose's beautiful silver eyes and couldn't help the small butterflies flying around in her stomach. "No, but it's okay. I don't mind that much…"

That was both true and not true at the same time.

Cinder was sad about losing her memory (who wouldn't be?) but she really liked to see Rose around all the time.

If Cinder got better, would Ruby want to hang out with her anymore?

"Hey Cinder?" Said a soft voice; breaking her train of thought.

"Yes, Rose?" Rose was what she called Ruby in her comatose state; and it kind of stuck.

"Just…well, are you scared when you wake up and don't know who you are?" Ruby asked, hoping she didn't overstep some sacred amnesia code.

Cinder got a fleeting look of sadness on her face before grabbing Ruby's hand. "Yes…but I always feel better when you are around."

Ruby didn't know how to deal with this news, and she just looked dumbfounded.

"You mean I really am helping you get better?" Ruby looked shocked.

Cinder nodded, and was about to say something when the door opened and Joy stood there with a big but apologetic smile. "I'm glad to see you two are talking, but I need to check Cinder to see if she is cleared for going back to a dorm and not this white room!"

Joy laughed, and both Ruby and Cinder followed along with her.

Joy was just so…joyful…

Her parents named her right, that's for sure.

"O-okay! I'll be back later; I need to get to class anyways!" Ruby said.

She hopped off of the chair and scurried off, a light trail of rose petals following her.

Along with Cinder's eyes.

[No, not like her literal eyeballs were floating down the hall following her; that would be weird!]

Joy noticed this, and she nonchalantly said as she got her stethoscope out: "So…Ruby Rose, huh?"

Cinder jerked out of her moment of daydream, and blushed slightly. "Uh…"

Yeah, turns out getting your memory wiped does a lot for your witty comebacks.

Joy laughed again. "It's all right, just calm down and let me take your vitals."

* * *

><p>Ruby was worried. When Cinder touched her hand she felt her stomach feel all weird, like there was something in it.<p>

And then her face kept getting hot whenever Cinder said something sweet!

Was she getting sick?!

Ruby hoped not; she wouldn't be able to visit Cinder anymore!

And there was that feeling again…

Ruby frowned. Maybe she should talk to Yang? Yang always knew what to do….

Yeah, sounded like a plan!

Ruby hurried off to find her blonde haired sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next chapter! I am just trying to take my time uploading (and writing) this story, so that's probably why I'm not posting so fast. Sorry!**

**And Arieko; Are you happy? ;) You asked for a lemon…well, I gave you one! I don't think I'll do anymore lemons…maybe a lime or a grape? Or a strawberry? I don't know.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed; including all guests! :) Thanks a bunches of roses! You guys make it worth it to keep going. **

**_Peace! Jackie out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Yang was having an odd day.

First, Weiss was actually being nice, and had tried to tell a pun.

Then Blake was freaking out over some book that had come out.

Maybe it was Ninjas of Love? ...Yang had no clue…

And that was not counting the moment when Ruby virtually ate five cookies at once. (Which she had to admit wasn't very much…Rubes must have lost her touch…)

But anyway, Yang had come back to the dorm to calm down a bit, only to find Ruby pacing like mad by the window.

"Uh, hey Rubes; what's up?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked concerned, and she frowned slightly. "Yang…I think I might be getting sick…"

Now Ruby hated being sick. Just hated it. So Yang knew what this must have meant to the red-clad girl.

"What makes you say that?" Yang was already moving towards Ruby to check her temperature and whatnot.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby said, while Yang was basically doing everything someone could do to see if someone was sick. "Yang, no I just feel really weird sometimes."

At this Yang perked up. _What could she possible mean?_

Ruby for some reason felt suddenly not so sure about telling someone…but it was Yang! And so she did.

"Just, when I am around this one person I keep feeling really hot…like, my face feels hot and my stomach starts to feel weird, and I breathe faster and I just don't know what to do maybe I'm getting sick!"

Yang, the master of figuring out what Ruby was talking about when she got nervous, was confused.

"You mean…around this one person you feel all of those things? But not around anybody else?" She asked, suddenly figuring it out.

Ruby nodded, getting excited Yang understood. "Yeah!"

Yang blew out a breath… "Uh jeez sis…I don't think you are getting sick…"

Ruby's jaw dropped. "I'm NOT?!"

Yang chuckled a bit. "Nope, you seem to have the hots for someone…so, who's the lucky guy?"

'Lucky' wasn't her immediate thought…more like… 'How high could she get him to scream if he ever hurt her Rubbles…'

Ruby was just thinking about what this must mean…

Yang thought it was a guy…and Ruby was suddenly not sure Yang wouldn't just go and punch Cinder in the face; making her go into another coma…

Ruby paled at the thought and just blurted, "ByYanggottagothanks!" before leaving in a blur of red petals.

"But Rubes; you never…" Yang started to say, before seeing that her sister was long gone. "Told me who it was…"

I mean, Jaune was sort of taken by Weiss, (a one-sided thing on his part, so it wasn't him) and Ren was not really someone Ruby talked to a lot…

Well, there was that Cinder lady that Ruby spent a lot of time with, but she was just a friend. Ruby felt bad that Yang had caused someone to go into a coma.

Yang would have at least visited her…if it wasn't for whom it was who she hit.

Cinder was a total jerk to Yang, and acted like she knew so much better than her.

Which pissed Yang the hell off. So Yang was a bit sorry that Cinder was in a coma, but didn't feel like sticking around much.

So Ruby probably was just there to help her get her memories back…

Now who else was there….?

* * *

><p>Leaving Yang to brainstorm, we zoom in on Ruby, who had run away from Yang and found herself right outside the door to Cinder's infirmary room.<p>

But when Ruby pushed it open…nobody was there.

"Cinder? You here?" Ruby called out.

Nobody answered, but there was a note attached to the empty bed.

It read:

_Miss Rose,_

_We have taken Miss Fall to her new room so she will be more comfortable. At your earliest convenience it would be much appreciated to visit her in room number 235, West Hall._

_Thank you._

Ruby stuffed the note into her pocket and ran down the halls.

When she finally got back on track (she got lost in the East Wing…long story) Ruby rushed down the hall.

233…234…aha! 235!

Ruby slowed down and gently opened the door.

It was set up a lot like the RWBY dorm, but the bed on the right was unused and empty.

The one on the left had Cinder sitting on top of it and leaning against the wall.

Cinder was no longer dressed in the white hospital gown, but in black jeans and an orange sweater. Her hair was brushed and styled like it normally was with a twist. Instead of it covering her eye, it was by the side of her face.

Ruby felt her stomach do that weird flip again.

"Hey Rose; you going to stand there all day or what?" Cinder asked.

Ruby jerked out of her daze and smiled slightly. "Uh…you changed…"

Cinder smirked slightly at that. "Obviously…so, what do you think of my new dorm?"

Ruby looked around and shrugged. "It looks…empty almost."

Cinder liked Ruby's sense of innocent honesty. She just told it how she saw it, and that was good enough for her.

"Well I guess I could put up a few posters…or maybe just pin you to the wall? That way I can look at you whenever I want." Cinder said smoothly.

Her voice had been slowly returning towards its natural state of oh-what's-that-yeah-that-silk-is-my-voice, and Cinder was secretly proud of it.

Ruby just blushed slightly. "Uh…I don't really like it when I am pinned to a wall. It gets boring after a while…" She said, getting an odd look in her eyes.

Cinder had to ask what story was behind that one…

Ruby shrugged. "Yang got bored and I was hyper. She thought it would be a good way of letting me calm down."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "So she _pinned _you to a _wall_?"

"You were going to do the same thing! I think it's not your place to judge…" Ruby declared.

Cinder was about to comment on that, but there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Fall? Can I come in? It's Joy."

Cinder and Ruby shared a grin before Ruby opened the door.

As to why they were smiling…that was coming in about five seconds.

"Hey you two; having much progress?"

Five…

Cinder shook her head. "Nothing seems to be jogging my memory…"

_Four…_

Joy nodded. "It's okay; these things take time…"

_Three…_

Cinder and Ruby shared another look; both thinking about the same thing…

_Two…_

Nurse Joy put a hand to her head and faked a look of confusion.

_One…_

"Now…I made these cookies…who will ever eat them?"Joy said.

_Zero…_

Ruby jumped with joy over to Joy and jumped in place. (re-read that bit, because it is funny to write) "COOKIES!"

Cinder wasn't very far behind the scythe wielding girl.

When Cinder was just lying in bed with nothing to do but watch as Ruby devours cookies by the dozen, she developed a taste for sweets.

Now here she was, eating them with her. Granted, not like an animal that had just discovered food, but she did eat at least three. She didn't want to gain too much weight.

Even though Cinder was a little gaunt at the moment. Being in a coma made her fairly skinny, and a little on the weak side.

Ruby, always full of energy, was there to help her walk around and do stuff.

Cinder realized that maybe she was starting to like the little red-head…maybe a little too much…

But seriously, out of all the people in the school, Ruby was the only person who treated Cinder like a person too. (Besides the staff, but they tended to give her pitying looks that she hated)

But of course Cinder shook this off as maybe amnesiac dependency? Cinder was depending on Ruby so much, and was the only familiar thing about Beacon…it seemed almost like maybe it wasn't real feelings?

And then Ruby finished swallowing the vast amount of cookies and said, "Did you bring milk?!" that made Cinder rethink that statement…

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry for all of you amazing readers out there! I was just not really feeling up to writing a chapter, and I apologize for that. :(<strong>

**Sorry to keep you all waiting! I was starting to type up a chapter, but then I got sick so I didn't finish it as soon as I wanted to.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who is following and reviewing this story! I just came up with this idea and thought, "Meh, I'll write it up; see what happens…" And you guys blow my mind. I will update sporadically, so I apologize in advance for that.**

_**Have a great day out there! :) Peace! Jackie out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so maybe Cinder did like the red-head…

So what? I mean, Cinder could hardly keep from loving possibly the cutest person in Beacon.

Ruby then rushed past Cinder in the hall. "Sorry I gotta go; Ozpin called me, see you la-" and then she was down the hall and around the corner; her words lost in the trail of rose petals.

Cinder held out a hand, and one of the petals landed softly on it.

The rest of the petals on the floor slowly dissolved (a very handy thing when you rushed down the halls, otherwise the cleaning staff would be _very_ upset).

Cinder went to drop her hand; thinking the rose petal would dissolve as well.

But it didn't. It just sat in her hand; staring at her.

The amnesiac looked at the petal in wonder; raising the hand to her face to see what kind of trick this was.

But there was nothing but the sweet smell of roses…and a faint wisp of cookies. Just like Ruby smelled like.

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her, and she dropped her hand. The rose petal slowly dissolved on its way towards the ground; like nothing had happened.

Nurse Joy found Cinder staring at the ground in awe.

* * *

><p>"You think she still remembers us? She doesn't even remember her own life; how can she remember who she was allied with?" The silver haired boy huffed.<p>

A cane was roughly pressed against his chest. "If she does remember, then we all go back to being her slaves. It is not worth the risk, kid."

"That's right…we should go and take care of her right away. If she remembers us and comes to use us for her plans again...that would suck." Said the green-haired girl, remembering all those times she had to do horrible non-paying jobs for Cinder and nearly died.

Roman dropped his cane and stalked off. "Then it seems I have nothing more to do here. Take care of her and I'll call it even."

Emerald looked at Mercury and shrugged. "Come on, hot-head. Let's go."

* * *

><p>And go they did. But what they both were not expecting was a Rose that had very sharp thorns indeed…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay…um…hi? *hides under desk* (Please don't hurt me!) I know it's been a while since I updated this story. (since last year I guess, lol) BUT I wanted to take a break from writing stories while I was on school break for the winter. And so yay! Updated! Sorry for taking so long, guys. I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to write up a small bit telling you guys that I haven't forgotten about this story. :) Stay cool!**

_**Peace! Jackie out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**In which we learn Ozpin belongs in the landfill…because he ships trash… ;)**

* * *

><p>Something else they did not expect was that Ruby was staying with Cinder in her dorm until Cinder was used to being alone.<p>

Cinder was so used to Rose being by her side that being alone made her remember the darkness from her coma; not a pleasant memory.

So as Emerald and Mercury snuck into the dorm -one from the door and one from the window- they thought they had this thing in the bag.

Emerald had her daggers out, and could make out Cinder's sleeping form.

Mercury was to keep an eye on the door, while Emerald 'did the deed'.

Emerald drew her arm back and threw a dagger, impaling…nothing?

There was a clanging sound, and Emerald could see her dagger fly across the room.

There was this odd blade in front of where Cinder used to sleep, and there was a hooded figure standing there.

Emerald gulped. There was no way that was there before, yet it had appeared in a split second.

"Mercury! Scram!" She went to leave, but in a blur something blocked her way.

The door slammed shut and Emerald could slowly feel her blood turn to ice.

She felt something behind her; so she quickly spun around and threw a roundhouse kick.

It didn't collect, and she rolled and drew her other dagger, switching it into pistol mode. A breeze of air moved behind her, and before she knew it she was sprawled on the ground.

She could feel the familiar cold of steel pressed against her neck, and she closed her eyes.

There was a soft click, followed by Cinder exclaiming in surprise.

For upon turning the light on to see what was going on in her dorm, Cinder saw Ruby Rose was holding a blade to a random green-haired girl.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"You say you found her sneaking into Miss Fall's dorm room? Was there anyone else with her?" Ozpin asked. He looked curious about this situation, but seemed to be holding something back.<p>

Emerald was held captive by Glynda holding her in this stasis-like state. She could still hear though, and was praying that Mercury had left before this red-haired grim reaper saw him.

"I heard someone, but I'm not sure who it was. She also tried to kill Cinder. With this dagger." Ruby placed Emerald's lovely dagger on the desk in front of Ozpin, and Ozpin took a long look at the dagger before turning his gaze on Emerald.

Let it be said that Ozpin was usually a kind man; Caring almost, especially to kids. But the look he gave her was anger and rage and protectiveness. "You think…you can just sneak into my school and try and kill one of my students…?" He spoke dangerously low, and Emerald gulped again.

She didn't dare speak, but she wouldn't have been able to had she tried.

"Glynda; put her in one of the detention blocks." Ozpin spoke through nearly-clenched teeth.

Before Emerald could ask what that meant, she was whisked away by Goodwitch.

* * *

><p>Ruby shuffled her feet; eager to go back and see if Cinder was all right. Ozpin picked up on this.<p>

He sat down at his desk and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. "You and Miss Fall seem to be getting really close…"

Ruby blushed a bit, and this was all Ozpin needed to know. You don't just get a small smile and blush for no reason…

"That is good; she needs someone to take care of her. Have a good day, Miss Rose. Your classes have been put on hold until tomorrow; I suggest you use your time wisely."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Thanks Professor Ozpin!" She hurried off, and Ozpin watched her slowly dissolving rose petals land on the floor.

"You're very welcome…" Ozpin tried to hide his smirk, but then realized there was no need to; since the room was empty.

Oh yes, dear readers. Ozpin was shipping this ship. And he was going to make sure it set sail….

But has it already?

* * *

><p>Ruby poked her head around the door frame; seeing Nurse Joy checking Cinder's vitals and other doctor-ish stuff.<p>

Cinder looked shaken, but that was understandable given that someone(s) had just tried to kill her…but Ruby was stricken with this sudden feeling in her stomach again. That only happened when Cinder was around…what was this odd but somewhat likeable feeling?

Cinder just sat there oblivious to the ogling and let Joy take her blood pressure, sighing slightly.

Someone had tried to kill her and all that was running through her head was that she knew her…

She didn't know from where, or how, but she knew that green-haired girl. But if she did know her, then why was she trying to kill her?

As far as she knew, Cinder hadn't done anything bad…I mean, there was this whole amnesia thing, and that kind of blocked out a bunch of stuff…

Just then, Cinder caught a glimpse of red, and she looked over to see Rose leaning around the corner…just staring at her.

But it wasn't the creepy kind of staring. No, it was the love struck kind of staring that schoolgirls give their crush…

And Ruby was giving it to Cinder...

Cinder got this small warm feeling in her cheeks, and she wasn't stupid. She knew that she was blushing…

This also became her second clue.

But was Ruby serious about liking her? Because Cinder was an amnesiac and had trouble walking, and was basically useless.

Ruby just then seemed to notice she was staring, so she quickly looked down at her feet and shuffled them.

Nurse Joy heard, and after telling Cinder she would be right back, she stepped into the hallway with Ruby.

Ruby took this as a bad sign, and ran a hand through her hair. "Is…is Cinder okay?"

"Oh, Cinder is doing all right thanks to you. Ozpin told me about what you did."

Joy looked at Ruby and smiled in a motherly way. "It was very brave of you to do that. You are a hero, you know?"

At the word hero, Ruby's head jerked up and her wide silver eyes looked at Joy in awe. "I am…?" She looked so shocked, Nurse Joy laughed.

"Yeah, you were a hero when you helped Cinder wake up. Now you saved her life, and are a hero twice. All for one person…"

Joy had been around long enough to know when two people liked each other, and it was plain as dust they did. Maybe if she gave her a nudge or two to get this ship sailing….

Ruby just nodded. "Yeah, but I was just doing what was right…" She shrugged, but Joy could see her slight blush.

"I'll finish examining her and then you can come in and see her; okay?" Joy asked. (More like stated, because she still has some nurse genes in her despite what ship she ships)

Ruby nodded again. "Uh, sure thing!"

* * *

><p>Nurse Joy was acting weird…almost like she knew that Ruby had a crush on Cinder. [That she does know, but shhh don't tell her]<p>

Ruby stopped pacing the hall (a habit picked up from Weiss) and realized what she just thought.

Crush…

How true, because Ruby suddenly felt crushed by all these emotions.

Out of all of them, fear was the strongest.

I mean, how could Cinder love her? She was Ruby! She couldn't even socialize properly with Cinder!

If Ruby was even to tell Cinder….how much could she hope that she wouldn't be outright rejected and unable to even be around her anymore.

Both thoughts killed her heart a bit…

So Ruby sighed and decided to wait a bit to tell Cinder…and try not to let it show before then.

* * *

><p>And Cinder had just the same thoughts and came to the same conclusion…so both of them loved the other yet didn't want the person to know she loved her back.<p>

A complicated system when you think about it…

But what was more complicated was what a certain red-haired man in a white coat was trying to figure out…

* * *

><p>"How could she get caught?! She was chosen by <em>Cinder<em> because of her skills! And you tell me she's at Beacon in a cell?!" Roman was beyond pissed at this point.

Mercury just shrugged. "There was someone in her room; she blocked the kill strike and captured Em. I escaped hoping to rescue her and then we both can take out Cinder."

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. "No…you aren't exactly the quietest person I know,"

"Hey!" Mercury interjected; which was promptly ignored.

"So I was thinking about using Neo for this mission. She knows when to shut her mouth, unlike you."

Mercury scoffed. "Not like she ever opens it…"

Roman smirked slightly. "Exactly. Now, go send for Neo; we have a job for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter finally! :D I know this could be longer, but I was tired and I'm sorry. : But chapter! So please don't kill me…**

**As ever, thanks for you amazing people following and reviewing and just being generally awesome. :)**

_**Peace! Jackie out!**_


End file.
